


fanart: stolen moments

by daisy_chains



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Magic, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: only just getting around to posting this on ao3. it's from a scene I pictured occurring between chapter 12 and chapter 13 of stolen moments.





	fanart: stolen moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stolen moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467872) by [daisy_chains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/171588679@N03/1E91Yp)

“ _Hey, look up_.”

“ _Really, Merlin_?”

**Author's Note:**

> only just getting around to posting this on ao3. it's from a scene I pictured occurring between chapter 12 and chapter 13 of stolen moments.


End file.
